


蝴蝶效应

by Zalorly



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: "是从未妥协，纵然眼神轻蔑，却敌不过这岁月"
Relationships: Ocelot/Venom Snake (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 3





	蝴蝶效应

不知道从什么时候开始，他的左脸颊上多了一道伤痕。

既不痛，也不痒，它就这么凭空出现在了他的脸颊上，Venom snake调整了一下浴室镜子的角度，好让自己的侧脸完整的映照在镜面上。那条伤痕不算长，大约4厘米左右，从颧骨横贯到下颌，他伸出手，用指尖轻轻顺着这道狭长的轨迹划动，裂开的部分略微凹陷了进去，触感干涩，仿佛里面的神经和血管都已经枯死殆尽，只留下干瘪苍白的肌肉。

除去他对于这伤口的来历一无所知之外，似乎不过是道再普通不过的创伤。Venom snake凝视着光洁的玻璃中倒映出的图像，里面的男人抿着嘴唇，铁灰色的发丝与身后瓷砖的惨白色泽融为一体，淡蓝色的眼睛几乎湮没在头顶日光灯反射而出的光晕里，那些纵横交错的伤痕大多业已陈旧，细小蜷曲的狭长线条布满了大半张脸，很大部分都来自于二十年前的那次爆炸，手术的后遗症。说实话，过了这么多年，每次睁开眼，他总觉得自己又回到了那间陌生又冰冷的病房，眼前的世界没有任何色彩，只能听到呼吸的声音。

他关掉浴室的灯，让自己无声地沉入黑暗。

这是刀伤，干净利落，下手准确又快捷，如果它出现在喉咙上，在他察觉到痛苦之前血液就会流到足以致死的程度，他会说不出话，气管被割开，空气哧哧地混合着鲜血涌出，身体缓慢地沿着墙壁滑落在地，徒劳地睁着眼，等待察觉到异样的士兵撞开门，然后发现他的尸体。他不知道是谁动的手，Venom snake微微皱起眉，他也不喜欢这个想象，倘使真的有人想杀他，那么这更像是一个警告而非失手。

他倒是不在乎谁想要他的命，他只是想不起来这伤口究竟从何而来。这令人有些烦心。

除此之外，这一天和过去无数个昼夜一样平淡无奇。他推开门，基地的回廊长的看不到尽头，有两名士兵从他的面前经过，Venom snake点头回礼，目送着他们消失在下一个拐角处。不知为何，他抬起手，用那只机械手臂的食指再次触碰了自己脸上的伤痕，这次，他甚至没有感觉到金属与皮肤接触时那股凉意，但他能听见关节活动时的响声，听见自己呼吸时喉咙的颤动，在这条回廊里，所有的声音都被放大了。

墙壁上有一小块很小的撕裂，在他走出这栋建筑的时候注意到了，就在合金制成的厚重防爆门旁，深绿色的墙皮脱落了下来，裂口两旁露出了涂抹的白色石灰碎末，这只是很小的缺口，但不知为何，它突如其来地闯进了他的视线中，再也挥之不去。它太细小了，只需要动动手指就能抹掉，甚至会使人误以为那不过是个错觉。

阳光流泻在整片大地上，四周的树木投下不规则的阴影，所有下垂的叶片一动不动，天空中没有云，大块大块的雪白仿佛看不见边际，南美的白昼依旧平静，如同波澜不惊的海面。这里是理想的安全港湾，是世外桃源，广阔的基地藏在无人知晓的丛林中，只有狭小的道路从海岸通向这处防守严密的要塞，尽忠职守的卫兵把守在每处岗哨上，他们敬爱他，尊重他，所有人都是。

Venom snake从上衣的口袋里掏出一支雪茄，所用的材料不过是产自墨西哥西北部的寻常烟草，而非以龙篙制作而成的幻影雪茄。烟雾在指尖升起，旋即被吸入肺部，短暂驱散了空荡荡的虚无感，留下灼热的辛辣气息，剧烈地刺激着神经，好让他分得清现实和虚幻，明白脚下踩着的是坚实的土地还是虚无的云层。总有些藏在角落里的幽灵，趁人不备便开始呐喊、开始嘶吼，非要将他拽回某个已经过去了很久的年代，1984年的夏天。

最近他的幻视变得愈发严重起来，他服用过阻隔多巴胺的药物，却始终无法消除在胃部，在喉咙，在眼睛背后的那种撕裂感。几年来一直试图回避遗忘的那些东西，试着要埋葬的一切，总是在半梦半醒之间毫不掩饰地出现在面前。你以为你已经彻底把它抛在身后，突然有一天，它又回来了，完整无缺地站在你的面前，对于他这样一无所有的人来说，无异于是在心脏上插了把永远无法拔出来的匕首，只能任凭无止境的痛苦从伤口处扩散开来，鲜血流淌，也没有任何办法止疼。它也不会撕开你的身体，不会杀死你——若是那样，倒还算好的——这是种永远不会消失的慢性病，是跗骨之癌，直到他进入坟墓为止。

世外天堂的医疗兵给他检查过，说辞都是千篇一律，十年前嵌入颅骨，压迫神经的碎片对他的大脑产生了不可估计的影响，他们无法准确的论断出这块碎片究竟会给他带来多少负面效果，只能给他开些白色或是黄色的药片，三颗或是两颗，倒杯水后喝进胃里。是洗脑和催眠留下的后遗症，只有他自己心里清楚，刚弄清楚自己究竟是谁的时候倒没什么影响，随着时间的推移，曾经被灌输进脑子里，属于另一个人的东西开始像潮水般倒灌进残存的记忆里，还有一些其他的谎言，在某些时刻，也会替代真实存在的事实。

Venom snake把烟丢在地上踩熄，朝着医疗室的方向走去。

-

有个人和这一切怎么都脱不了干系，如果他的想象力足够丰富，或许能够描绘出Ocelot十年后的样子，最起码他依然会随身带着他的宝贝左轮，漆黑的枪身上没有任何修饰，或许不会再围着那条有着过于鲜明的西部风格的红色围巾。它非常适合在广袤荒原的风沙中疾驰，他相信阿富汗的景色即使再过百年也不会有任何变化，稀疏灌木和雪松点缀的丘陵，在天空飞翔着秃鹰和渡鸦，它们会和他离开时记忆里留下的样子完全相同。

那是他还作为Big boss的年代——更准确的说，是他自以为自己是Big boss的年代——他不需要去考虑太多别的问题，只需要专注在任务和基地建设上。真奇怪，那时候他甚至没有起一丝怀疑，Venom snake想，他如此自然地接受了所有加诸在身上的标签，就好像他真的经历过他们所说的那些详情细节。

Ocelot会给他讲很多事，大部分都是他从来没有听说过的，天晓得这世界上有多少事情他不知道。Venom Snake承认自己确实喜欢听他说话，于是只要在母基地里碰见Ocelot，他总是忍不住想要去和他说话，后来他才知道自己的意图太过于明显了，有段时间Kaz看他的眼神都不太对，实话说他从没注意过这些，因为Ocelot从来没有拒绝过他，而他也把这一切太过于当做理所当然了。

那是个夏日的午后，他跳下Pequod，母基地的平台上空空荡荡，Venom snake环顾四周，看见Ocelot正不紧不慢的从医疗平台的方向走来。他看上去心情不错，嘴角挂着微笑，又起风了，海面上泛起粼粼波涛，在注意到他之后，Ocelot停下了脚步，Boss，他说，靴子后面的马刺在阳光下熠熠生辉。

他不该萌发出这个念头的，可一旦放任思维飘散，便再也无法阻止，厚重的靴底踩在钢板铺设的地面上，发出像玻璃破碎般清晰地响声，他朝着Ocelot走了过去，在他的面前停下。Venom snake在心底叹了口气，海浪拍打着基地支柱时的低鸣，他自己呼吸的声音，风吹起围巾时的沙沙响，这个下午开始变得有些不同，他找不到阻止自己的理由。他们面对面，单独两个人站在护栏旁边，却好像是有面玻璃墙把他们和世界隔开了一样。

“Ocelot，我们二十年前见面的时候是什么样子？”他问道。

“你不记得了吗？”

他摇摇头，这个世界是Ocelot展示给他的，从那个燃烧着火焰的雨夜开始，他跌跌撞撞地从坠毁的救护车里爬出来，彷徨又茫然，自称Ishmael的男人不知去向，身后是追兵，他真的以为他要死了，可那时候他却反常的冷静。然后Ocelot出现了，他把他拽回了这个残酷而真实的世界里，他说，你是Big boss，好像是这么回事，他的脑子也没有提出任何反对意见，全世界都想要你死，他想起诡异的漂浮在空中的小孩和浑身包裹在火焰里的男人，这也没错，于是他就这么接受了这一切。

Ocelot叹了口气，露出了受伤的样子，然后他退后了几步，“看好，Boss。”他说道，海风吹起他脸颊旁的发丝，还有半敞的衣襟，Venom snake没有说话，甚至他的心里还觉得有些对不起Ocelot。那想必是个很重要的时刻，二十年前的食蛇者行动，他记得开头和结尾，记得自己亲手杀死了The boss，他的老师，可其余的细节全部湮没在记忆的迷雾里。

阳光落在肌肤上，些许灼烧的刺痛感开始蔓延，这还是他第一次看见这样的景象：Ocelot的动作几近优雅，左轮手枪在他的手中旋转如飞，随着他的手腕的抛起又落下，每次他都能准确地接住了枪，Venom snake注视着他的手指灵活地颤动着，枪身几乎化为虚影，飒飒风声从他的指尖传来，他在空中交换左右位置，又将它抛接回来，如是往复，最终定格在一个颇有威胁性的动作上：Ocelot平举手枪，对准了他；可他的食指并没有扣在扳机上。

“就是这样。”

他盯着黑洞洞的枪口，日光落在上面，反射着明亮的弧形晕影，瞄准了他的心脏，这个场景陌生又熟悉，Venom snake竭力在记忆中搜索任何可能相关的蛛丝马迹，左轮手枪，一把，他们面对面，Ocelot展现了精妙绝伦的转枪动作，二十年前的他应该比现在看起来要年轻得多，浅金色的头发也没有变成现在这样淡淡的白，不，但似乎不是如此平常的左轮，唯一可是他愈是追溯下去，嵌入弹片的右脑便痛的越厉害。

那是像要把他整个人撕成两半一样的痛苦，他收紧手指，左侧的义肢也是，虚幻的冲动攫住了他那并不存在的神经和血管，疑惑并没有消除，反而愈演愈烈，他听见机械关节伸缩时的噼咔响声，冬天踩在湖面上刚凝结的冰层上会听见这种声音，层层相叠的薄冰会随着前进的动作被碾碎，雪下之冰并非坚如磐石，随时会因承受不住身体的重量而碎裂。

“想起来了吗，Boss？”

“……就这样吗？”

他觉得心脏里空荡荡的，现在想来有些奇怪，他感觉到莫名的刺痛从脊椎底部传上来，和左手指尖的疼痛无异。后来他也有过这样的感觉，那是他拿起那盘磁带的时候，他看着镜子里全然陌生的脸，知道自己从此以后再也无法回到他熟悉的世界里。Venom snake注视着Ocelot收起枪，他把它们收入枪套里，仔细地扣上皮扣，他觉得有些不对，却又说不出来，只觉得心底的焦躁并没有得到丝毫缓解，Ocelot和往常一样，他清楚，很快，面前的男人便整理好了衣服，他抬起头，还对着他轻轻眨了一下眼。

那不是像戴了面具一样僵硬，而是像戴了面具一样活动。

Venom snake俯身上去，心底的空洞缓慢无声地张开，Ocelot向后退了小半步，他的靴跟撞在了围栏上，再往后就是无垠的海洋，今日依旧风平浪静，Venom snake闭上眼，他揽住了对方的腰。Boss，Ocelot的声音很轻，但他没有表露出任何拒绝的意思。我没有做过这样的事情，对吧，这话的答案不言而喻，他用左手抓住护栏的栏杆，侧过身咬住右手的手套，将它丢在一旁。

这一举动有何意义，他不知道。Venom snake轻轻抚摸着Ocelot的脸颊，掌心的肌肤摩挲着属于人类的温度，他们呼出的气息相融，随后是同样柔软的嘴唇，闪电般触在一起又分开，试探后是更进一步，他们是同伴，是多年的老友，哪怕上一次并肩作战已经是那么久以前的事了，这个念头不知为何令他更加绝望。于是他更加激烈，像是渴求着某个连他也不知道问题为何的答案，Ocelot的呼吸变得紊乱，有那么片刻他同样激烈的回应着他，旋即那种感觉又消失了。

“我以前没有做过这样的事，对吧。”

Venom snake放开了Ocelot，他的指尖擦过那有些红肿的嘴唇，又问了一遍，但没有得到任何回应。这是唯一一次Ocelot没有回答他的问题。他侧过头去，低着头从他身边走过，就像是有什么微妙的东西在那瞬间夺走了他们的语言能力一样。

他们后来谁也没提起过这件事，就像那个下午不过是Venom snake的幻想，和被锁在永远关闭的病房里的蓝色蝴蝶一样。后来不管他去哪里，他再也离不开那个下午。所幸世外天堂的炎热和干旱令人几乎无法联想到湿润的海风，这里的土地足够坚固，没有缓慢下沉的支架支撑起来的平台会带给人的摇晃错觉，茂密的丛林掩盖下的天空形成了边缘不规则的椭圆形状；多年以前，他离开了搭建在大洋上的母基地，再也没有回去过。

那是他此生唯一一次体验到了真实感，在短短半分钟后，这种感觉消失了，再也没有回来过；他却再也没有忘记过。

-

又过了两天，Venom snake发现伤痕的数量又增加了。

不再是一道，而是纵横交错，形状交叉的两道伤痕，同样，裂口切开了肌肉，留下愈合后无法抹消的深褐色痕迹，几乎覆盖了左边的整个面颊，其间隐约能够看见干涩的肌肉边缘，外侧组织都已坏死殆尽。他抬起手，用食指和拇指将它缓慢地扯开，没有疼痛，好像那已经不再是他身体的一部分。头顶的灯光比往常更加黯淡，孤零零放在洗手台上的只有小半杯水，他把玻璃杯端起来，一饮而尽：里面是冰茶，杯底还黏着残渣。

那确实不是属于他的东西，医疗兵仔细地为他进行了检查，所有人都坚称他的脸上什么都没有，留下的伤痕都是快要淡化的看不清原本颜色的细长线条。们给他拍了照，详细地解说了每一条疤痕的来历，Venom snake拿着自己的照片看了很久，那两条交错的痕迹宛如裂开的巨口，正朝着他无声地大笑着。

他那自我认知混淆的症状越发严重起来，他开始变得弄不清自己是谁，有时候他还在镜子里看见自己原本的样子，二十年前那个年轻的医疗兵站在镜子里，双手戴着橡胶的医护手套，上面沾满了血，不知是他的还是其他人的。他的义肢被涂装成了金色，可从他的眼里看去像是裹在赤红色的手套里，那是如同牛奶般流动着的粘稠液体。一天比一天严重，他表现的依然不动声色，脸颊上的裂纹越来越多，像是有什么要破茧而出一样。

有一天，他走进训练场中，确实，他确信自己毫无疑问是看见了一个围着红色围巾，穿着带着马刺的长靴的男人的身影，左轮手枪抛起又落下，在空中留下抛掷的曲线，他没有转过头，发尾在阳光下摇曳着。名字在喉咙中滑动，他不可能认错这个背影的，Venom snake大步走了进去，可是那里面没有一个人是Ocelot，所有的人都望着他；仅仅是他的幻视又发作了。

他不知道现在Ocelot在哪里，不过那倒是可能的，他肯定还活在这个世界的某个角落里。

Venom snake摇摇头。

在世外天堂的时间过的很快，他没时间干别的，光是能呼吸和眨眼就不错了，整个基地要重新开始运营，站稳脚跟，扩大规模，好在以前他学了很多，但这回也没有值得信赖——或许也不是那么值得信任——的副司令了。知道整个计划是Ocelot执行的，并不令他感到惊讶或是愤怒，反而觉得理所当然，他甚至有些佩服，这种感情很奇怪，就好像强行将他从自己的身体里拆分出来，站在河对岸注视着两个和他完全不相关的人。

他想知道，在过了这么久以后，他会不会收到什么新的消息——磁带、信件、传闻，怎么都好——光线总在清晨的时候穿透云层和树叶，泼溅在战场的土地上，子弹出膛时的呼啸声打破寂静，他摘下耳机，把IDroid收了起来，而那让他又想起了Ocelot。

Ocelot是什么时候走的，他不记得了。在来到南美后没过多久，Kaz也离开了，Venom snake记得很清楚，那天下午Kaz穿的是已经有些破旧了的棕色风衣，没有戴帽子——他想是因为帽檐上曾经的黑白钻石狗徽记——拄着拐杖，什么都没带，一个人慢慢走了出去。在基地门口他和Kaz对视了最后一眼，那时候他刚结束任务，脸颊上和肩膀上还有血迹，坐在越野车上，门口执勤的哨兵冲着他们敬礼，Kaz盯着他，透过墨镜，Venom snake看不清他的表情，过了几秒钟，他摇了摇头，然后走出基地，再也没有回来过。

后来他的飞行员也走了，去了另一个他不必要知道的地方。他没问他要去哪。那天下午他把照片从停泊在世外天堂停机坪的直升机的内壁上揭了下来，有些粘的时间太长，几乎和机舱融为一体，他不得不用随身的军刀小心地从边角把它们撬开，再小心地把它们同干涸的胶水分开。过了太长时间，彩色的图像不可避免地染上大片黄褐色的污渍，有些撕破了，他沿着撕痕把它们重新粘回到一起，这些脆弱的纸片平摊在他的面前，往日鲜活的时光被压缩的模糊不清。

照片在铁盒里躺了很长时间，直到突然他想起它们的存在的那个下午。他把照片全烧了。它们燃烧的时候，火舌跳动着攀上脆弱纤薄的纸面，焦黑瞬间取代原本画面，细小的爆裂声响个不停，他坐在床边，静静地注视着铅灰色的烟雾升起，吞没了自己的双腿，密闭的房间里没有一丝风，那些焚烧后的灰烬散落在脚旁，堆成了三角形的小小山丘，可怕而轻柔的嗡嗡声回荡在耳畔，很快Venom snake便意识到那来自于头顶悬挂着的灯泡，灯光闪烁着，脚边的阴影随之扭动，形状怪诞。

他弯下腰，用金属的手拨开尘堆，隐约有余温沿着指尖蔓延到整条手臂，顺着肢体的轮廓向上攀爬。尘堆里还剩下焦黄的一角，被埋在最中央，不知为何在火焰中幸存下来，他拿起碎片，白色尘埃簌簌落下，掉在了他的膝盖上和衣襟前。剩余的部分唯一能辨认出的只有签名和日期。

寂静中，他听到有雨滴落在玻璃上的声音，并不算密集，只是寥落地敲打在窗面上。下雨了。Venom snake捏着手中的残骸，他看见了那张照片原本的样子，左边是被他强拉进来的Ocelot，看起来一副不太乐意的样子。图像是不会发出声音的，只有窗外的雨声和风声显得格外清晰又突兀，在逐渐湮没在乌云中的黄昏余晖下，他沉默了很久，然后抬起脚，用靴子将灰尘碾成薄薄的，如同铺在大理石地板上的装饰般的图案。靴底和尘埃摩擦时的发出的痛苦的呻吟——行将逝去，无可挽回的痛苦。

即使隔着一层迷雾，他依旧可以感受到浓烈的令人窒息的硝烟味。

他把它们全部踢散开，然后走出房间。那张烧剩的照片边角被他夹在随身包里，和弹夹、医疗包和压缩饼干待在一起，藏在寂静和狭小的帆布包裹的空间中，在黑暗下陷入沉睡。

他觉得那是他仅剩的、真正的自我，但是真正的Venom snake还剩下多少呢？

刺进颅骨的碎片已经和义手一样，在这些年的时光中成为了身体的一部分，或许逐渐愈合的骨骼已经将它包裹起来，像接受原生的器官一样接纳了它。他习惯了时断时续的疼痛，也习惯了作为Big boss活下去，即使他永远也无法摆脱啃咬着眼睛、手臂和心脏的刺痛，还有幻象。

Paz也好，Quiet也好，这些名字已经逐渐淡化成了漆黑的剪影，他们从来没有离去，而是成为游走在森林中的鬼魂。世外天堂基地里的无限回廊中藏着曾经逝去的幽灵，它们在阴影中悄悄活动，面容模糊不清。不管他走到哪里，总有细微的奔跑的脚步在寂静中回荡。他们跟随着他去过世界的每个角落，他的眼睛总是很难受，空虚感一路随行，最令人痛苦的不仅仅是灼烧着心脏的火焰，他伸出手去，却只能抓到空气。

他懂得这种空虚的来源，现在是午夜，他的磁带正躺在满是灰尘的资料室里，它们是落下幕布后的舞台布景，只有从窗外洒入房间的月光会看见曾经上演的场景。有些时候他甚至觉得那些幻觉才是真正的现实，他还活在1984年，站在勘探平台上，世界并不那么美好，却充满希望。

是Ocelot把他带进了这个世界，他抚摸着脸颊上的裂纹，边缘钝痛触感格外真实，那里是真实存在的皮肤，血液在下面流淌，而不是镜子里的枯死痕迹，浴室里的光线昏暗朦胧，仿佛雨夜中闪烁的探照灯光，那天晚上Ocelot骑着马，和他一起穿越火海的时候，整个世界便陷入一个深沉、朦胧的梦，也许他现在还在病床上昏迷，只是他自己没有意识到。

他还是会想起那个吻，那不是心血来潮，Venom snake回想起他自己俯身下去的样子，他该紧紧地抱住Ocelot，用胳膊搂住他，使劲地抱紧他，直到透过厚重的战术潜行服感受到他的温度。即使那时候他依然认为自己是Big boss，但有什么东西在雪面下苏醒了，他并没有完全失去自我，这是他自己的决定，和任何记忆、任何人都没有关系。很奇怪，尽管那时候他还没有意识到自己究竟是谁。

Ocelot没有推开他，每当想到这个问题，他都能在想象中看见那时的景象，虚假的记忆和真实的感情交织在一起，以至于有时候让他觉得自己经历了两个人生，作为Big boss和Venom snake的，前者奋战半生，目指远大之处，后者背负的只有仇恨，可没了Big boss，他自己的过去又在哪里呢？他不知道，正如他不知道Ocelot为什么那时候没有推开他一样。

他觉得很累。于是Venom snake关上灯，推开门，他在床上躺下，盯着头顶卧室的天花板。那些幽灵就站在他的床边，围绕成了一个烟雾缭绕的圆圈，低低的议论声有如实体，嗡鸣着盘旋上升，它们围绕着他，俯瞰着他，他并不觉得害怕。漫漫长夜令人心焦，尽管是场恶梦，但不坏，他不想遗忘这些。

-

冬天会过去，然后春天到来，时间就这么流逝了。后来他快要遗忘了这些虚假伤疤的时候——他猜，是在某次行动中他给自己扎了好几针镇痛剂的原因——伤痕消失了，像是从未出现过一样，皮肤重新变得完好如初，挣扎着想要破壳而出的东西静静地退回了黑暗中，什么也没留下。

清晨来临，他回到基地，依次取下装备的枪械，换下肮脏的战术背心，洗干净脸上的血迹，随着染红的凉水从面颊上滑下，他再次在镜子里看见了自己的样子，发丝苍白，水滴沿着发梢无声滴落，曾经几乎覆盖了整张脸的伤痕像是从未出现过一样，破碎开来的部分完全合拢，这场幻觉终于过去了，Venom snake在心底叹了口气。

他掏出雪茄，给自己点上，不知为何，那天早晨打火机一直在他的手里开了关，关了开，煤油的气味缭绕在他的身边。天气有些莫名的热，他眯起眼，吉普在狭窄的、林木稀疏的沙土路上前行，尘埃滚滚向前，有两三分钟他还能听得见发动机的声音，接着就剩下一片寂静。汗水顺着额角滑下，他眯起眼睛，幽灵们站在道路的尽头，他们冲着他挥手，不是在和他告别，而是在呼唤他前往。

他不知道自己还在等待着什么，过了这么多年，该弄明白的他也弄明白了。这些天来，他的内心变得出奇的宁静，Venom snake去看过几次，Metal Gear TX-55静静地停放在机库里，这些天来调试结果非常顺利，工程师们告诉他很快它就能投入实战，它矗立在他的面前，浓密的阴影从头顶落下，钢铁铸造的双足兵器带着势不可挡的压迫感静默地沉睡着。他想起曾经收藏在母基地里的萨赫勒猿人，在夕阳下它的外壳会反射出美丽的亮光，他曾经摧毁过比这更加巨大的机体，可到了最后，一切又回到了原点。

他拿起自己的外套，披在肩上，身后合金大门缓慢地关上，有两架镭射机枪守卫着这玩意，Venom snake不太担心会有人能活到闯进这里。值班岗哨的桌上放着吃了一半的三明治，墙上挂着日历，时间是1995年9月，秋季快要到来的时候。很快世外天堂会成为威慑全世界的力量，再过些天，他们的——Big boss的目标——就能看到实现的曙光，想到这令他感到如释重负，天晓得在那之后会发生什么，但他总要找点什么事情干。

如果还有机会，他想和Ocelot在天堂之外的地方见面，他不知道会是哪，但说实话，即使是在月亮上，他也不会觉得奇怪。

-END-


End file.
